mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Noi/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Noi, behind Diamond Tiara. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Staring at Apple Bloom. Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png S1E12Dinkydolphin.png|"Maybe I got my Cutie Mark too soon" (Don't worry Noi, it'll change several times) Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Noi, dancing with the fillies. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Noi in magic kindergarten. Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Noi with a jump rope. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike calming down S2E4.png S2E04 Trick-or-treaters.png|Dressed as a Princess for Nightmare Night Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak going through.png Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak falling to ground.png S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Ever!'.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pinkie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Pinkie scared S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Noi is scared by Night Mare Moon! Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|"But I wanted to be a zombie next year" S2E04 Spike, Twilight and foal holding down.png S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png S2E04 Pipsqueak 'would be my very last'.png S2E04 Zecora 'don't you fret'.png S2E04 Mayor talking.png S2E04 Applejack 'sounds like fun'.png S2E04 Foals in the wind.png S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png|Peeping out the bush. Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png|Her expression reminds me of Sweetie Belle. Just me? Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png|Noi is Carrot Top's sister? Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Ponies running.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png S2E06 Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down.png S2E06 Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Noi excited S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Noi S2E8.png|Noi is a fan of Rainbow Dash. Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Noi in line for an autograph Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Smile Song "it doesn't matter now" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song "howdy!" S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png Smile Song "just what Pinkie's here to do" S2E18.png|Noi riding Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png|Look! A pony ride! Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Ponyville Confidential Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Noi with Aura. Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|Noi playing tetherball. Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png|Noi reading the newspaper. Season three Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Category:Character gallery pages